


Sakamaki Brothers X Subaru (Part 2)

by AnonymousBTSARMY



Series: Subaru One Shots [4]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Bottom Subaru, Fluff, Jealousy, Little bit of smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBTSARMY/pseuds/AnonymousBTSARMY
Summary: One-shots Part 2 on Sakamaki Brothers x Subaru!
Relationships: Subaru/Everyone
Series: Subaru One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433683
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Shuu Sakamaki

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I know it's been so long since I have updated but honestly, life gets in the way a lot!
> 
> And also these are very short!

Subaru groaned. He had an absolute searing headache and he wanted to seriously combust or die. Option 2 was a better choice. He walked down to go to the kitchen but the noise in the living room was making his head ache more. He saw that Ayato and Laito was fighting over who Yui belongs to. Again.

He seriously had no interest in the girl. Firstly, although she acts innocent and kind, she was a real devil. He had seen it with his own eyes. Secondly, he already has a boyfriend, who may be lazy but is really possessive. Like **really, really possessive and really protective.** The lazyass was probably sleeping somewhere. Good. He did not want any cuddling and coddling right now. But, little did he know he craved both of them.

He reached the kitchen and went towards the fridge. He grabbed an icepack and pressed it to his forehead. He almost moaned in relief at the numbness. Suddenly, Kanato entered the kitchen, took one look at him and went off to tell Shu. Subaru, unaware of this, went back to his room. He was about to lie down on his bed when suddenly arms wrapped around him.

''Subaru......Why didn't you tell me you were ill?'' Shu demanded. Subaru will definitely deny the squeak he made, after he handled his boyfriend.

''I didn't want to worry you and besides it's just a small headache Shu.'' he said.

Shu was about to retort about the many symptoms a headache could cause and also many other things which he learnt from Reiji. Really, the one who was very happy with their relationship was Reiji. Shu asked Reiji everything about that could help him learn more so that he could protect Subaru. That went from Science to Maths to Languages to Gym to other things Subaru forgot. Seriously, he was taking his studies like a pro.

Anyway, before Shu could start he gave him _that_ look. Shu stopped when he saw the big glistening red eyes, flushed cheeks and quivering bottom lip. He instantly went from angry to protective. He laid Subaru on the bed and cuddled with him. Subaru buried his face in Shu's chest.

'' _Shu,_ you don't need to worry. I just need you here and it will be gone.'' he whined. Shu reluctantly agreed. He wrapped his arms around Subaru. Subaru was just about to fall asleep when Shu whispered,

''Don't think you have gotten away. When you wake up, we are going to have a talk of this.'' Subaru groaned and Shu chuckled.

''Jerk.'' Subaru mumbled. Shu kissed the top of his head and both fell asleep.


	2. Reiji Sakamaki

Reiji Sakamaki was angry. No, he was beyond angry. He was in rage. He was looking with narrowed angry red eyes where Shu and Subaru were talking. Subaru actually _laughed_ at something Shu said and the grip on his book tightened. He shook his head and muttered,

''Subaru will not cheat on me. He won't. He won't.''

Let's just say, it started when Reiji was making a potion. Subaru was bored. He didn't have anyone to talk to and he knew better than to disturb Reiji when he was busy. But, Reiji won't mind, would he? he thought. He got up and went to Reiji's room and knocked on the door.

''Come in.'' Reiji grunted, after a pause. Subaru poked his head inside.

''Hey Rei? Are you done?'' he asked.

''No. Why?''

''Well, I was bored and thought if you were done, we could do something.'' he said, nervously.

''I'm still not done. I'm very busy today, so you have to find someone else.'' he sighed.

''Oh. Ok.'' Subaru said, disappointed. He soon found Shu who was lying down, but awake and started talking to him.

And that's how Reiji found them. Ayato was looking at him with amusement.

''You know Reiji, if you're jealous you can just admit it.'' he said, smirking.

''I don't need your advice.'' Ayato raised an eyebrow as despite saying that, he went towards them. He saw Subaru being dragged by Reiji to their room. Ayato and Shu smirked. Operation: Get Reiji jealous. Is a success. Subaru looked confused.

''Rei, are you alright?'' he asked, concerned. Reiji grunted and when they reached their room, he slammed Subaru into the wall. Subaru squeaked. Reiji cornered him and covered his mouth with his. Subaru was shocked but wrapped his arms around Reiji's neck. He moaned when he licked his bottom lip and Reiji plunged inside. They finally broke apart.

''You're mine.'' he growled. Subaru was really confused now, but couldn't dwell much on it as Reiji kissed him again.

Who knew Reiji could also get jealous?


	3. Ayato Sakamaki

Subaru lay down on his bed doing nothing. He wanted to talk to someone, but didn't know who. Shu was sleeping, Reiji was not at home, Laito went to a bar and Kanato was probably having a tea party or something. Ayato was out of the question. He groaned. Ayato seemed extremely possessive as of lately and he didn't know why. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked the devil himself. He jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Subaru.

''Hey kitten.'' he cooed. Subaru glared at him, but would never admit that he liked Ayato calling him pet names.

''Ayato. Why are you being so protective all of a sudden?'' he asked, sternly. He felt Ayato freeze.

''Don't know what you are talking about, babe.'' he said, nonchalantly. Subaru narrowed his eyes. Ayato sighed.

''You remember when we went to my basketball tournament?'' Yes. Subaru remembered. Ayato's tournament was held a month ago and Subaru had went to cheer for him. To encourage him, he had worn one of Ayato's old shirts. It was too big on him. Just saying. He nodded.

''After we won, my team and I were celebrating and you also came. We were all talking and well.....'' he hesitated, but Subaru kissed him on the cheek to tell him to continue. Ayato continued,

''Well, you were just so fucking clueless. They were goddamn _flirting_ with you and-'' he was cut off by Subaru laughing.

''Ayato, were you _jealous?!''_ he asked, laughing. Ayato huffed, angrily.

''It's not funny. You are MINE.'' Ayato expected him to laugh again but he smiled softly at him and leaned up to give him a little kiss on the lips.

''You know, I love only you, _Ore-sama.''_ he whispered, seductively. Ayato growled at the teasing and pinned him beneath him and started kissing and sucking at his neck.

Subaru would never admit it, but it turned him on when Ayato was jealous.

''You are mine and the whole fucking world will know that.'' he growled and smirked when he heard Subaru moan. Oh, Subaru will be crying and whimpering by the end of the night.

Let's just say, Subaru couldn't sit or walk or even talk properly for a few days.


	4. Kanato Sakamaki

Kanato was sitting in the balcony of his room and watching the garden. Specifically, he is watching a certain pair talking and whispering. Subaru, his boyfriend, was talking with their eldest brother about something.

Kanato sighed. Subaru had been spending way too much time with Shu and he was staring to think the rumours at school were true. You see, ever since Kanato and Subaru became a couple, half of the school accepted it and encouraged it while the other half were less than pleased and started to spread rumours. Of course, the couple ignored them but a particular rumour was too nasty to ignore. The rumour was that Subaru was too good for Kanato and Kanato _knew_ that. Hell, he was also surprised when Subaru accepted his love for him.

Self-doubt and anxiety was creeping into his brain. Maybe, Subaru finally realised that he could do so much better than Kanato and saw Shu worthy. Kanato always knew the day would come when Subaru would leave him. But, he never thought it would be so soon.

It had been only 3 months since they started dating. And those months were the best in Kanato's life. It was like his life had a new light in it. His life as a child where his mother, Cordeila, had tainted and abused him was nothing compared to how Subaru treated him. He treated him with such love and affection that he started to change. He slept more and the dark bags were disappearing, he started interacting more, he didn't kill living people unless they were somehow harming Subaru. He started eating something other than sweets, they were still his favourite though.

He sighed. Just then, the door opened and in came Subaru. He saw Kanato and smiled at him. He went towards him and hugged him. Kanato whispered,

''Baby doll, are you dating Shu?'' Subaru looked shocked and shook his head.

''Then why are you hanging out with him more?'' Subaru buried his face in Kanato's chest and said,

''Well, I was planning for your birthday and since I could ask only Shu or Reiji I decided to ask Shu.'' he blushed when Kanato tilted him with his chin in his hand. His eyes were considerably brighter.

''So you are not leaving me?'' He asked, happily.

''Of course not, Kana-chan.'' he said, smiling adorably up at him. Kanato kissed him hard and was so relieved that Subaru was not leaving him.

''I'm sorry, if I made it seem that I was leaving you.'' Subaru apologized.

Kanato just shook his head and kissed him again. Why was he jealous again?


	5. Laito Sakamaki

Subaru was sitting on the coach and munching on some chocolate. He was flipping through the channels on the TV but nothing interesting was on. He sighed. He was _bored._ Laito was probably flirting with some girl, he thought angrily. Even when Laito said that he loved Subaru, he still flirted with other girls. Subaru would rather die than admit that he was jealous.

Whenever he asked why, Laito would say, ''We don't want others to know we are dating, right rabbit?'' As if he was scared. Laito was probably kissing some girl or taking her on a date or- No. Subaru pinched the bridge of his nose. He was _not_ jealous. And never will be. But, that never seemed to stop the what-if's. What if Laito thought that he was not good enough? What if he realized he could do so much better than Subaru? What if he was too kind and stayed with Subaru just because he pitied him? What if-

''You know, you are thinking out loud right?'' Shu lazily asked. Subaru almost jumped in surprise. He had completely forgotten about Shu who was lying on his lap. Subaru sighed in annoyance.

''What's it to you? At least Reiji-nii is a good boyfriend to you.'' he huffed out, angrily. Shu smirked at him.

''Come on, Subaru. You are just over thinking everything.'' Subaru rolled his eyes. Yeah right. Shu didn't know what it was like when your boyfriend flirts with other girls when you're on a date. Or the time when he suddenly leaves in middle of kissing or something else just because some random girl was calling him. He sighed sadly. Maybe Laito really got bored of him.

Shu sighed when Subaru thought aloud again. He placed one of his earphones in one of Subaru's ears. Subaru didn't seem to notice. But, after a few minutes his eyes began to droop and he hunched over Shu. Shu smiled and placed Subaru on top of him and fell asleep.

After a few hours, Laito returned. He took one look at them and he raged with anger. He snatched Subaru from Shu's arms and quietly hushed him when he whimpered at the motion. Shu silently watched as Laito took Subaru to their bedroom. Really, Subaru was going to get it _rough._

Subaru jolted awake when he felt kisses on his neck. He groaned when they went to his nipples. He started moaning because of the sucking and pinching of his nipples.

''L-Laito? W-What-ah- are.....you.....hah....doing?'' he asked. Laito growled.

''I LOVE YOU! And tomorrow we are telling _everyone_ of our relationship.'' And then, lets' just say Subaru never got jealous. Neither did Laito.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me where I can improve in the comments and leave a kudos if you like it!


End file.
